


Najít ho

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Related, Kidnapping, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychological Torture, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid byl unesen a celý tým po něm neúnavně pátrá. Hotch má nervy na pochodu. Zvláště po jedné Reidově poznámce…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najít ho

**Author's Note:**

> Obsahuje spoiler k epizodě 2x15

_I didn't hear you leave_  
 _I wonder how am I still here_  
 _I don't want to move a thing_  
 _It might change my memory_  


Hotch byl už téměř na pokraji nervového zhroucení. 

Byl v Henkelově domě, seděl na židli za stolem v jeho pracovně a jediné, nad čím byl schopný uvažovat, bylo, jestli je Reid v pořádku. Jenže on nebyl a Hotch to zatraceně dobře věděl, protože si Tobias, Charles nebo Rafael nebo kdoví, který z nich to vlastně byl (jo, Morgan by mu asi řekl, ž to byl Charles, protože Tobias by něco takového nikdy nedokázal udělat a Rafaelovi to bylo jedno, ale to nebylo to, co by ho právě v tuto chvíli zajímalo) zařídil vážně úžasný přímý přenos z té chaty, kde Reida držel; a to Hotche ničilo. To, že se sice může dívat, dokonce _musí_ , protože od toho nedokázal odtrhnout pohled, ale nemůže ho žádným způsobem najít, ačkoli jim Reid pečlivě zanechával stopy pokaždé, když měl tu možnost. Nemohl se soustředit na hledání Reida, přestože to jediné, po čem z hloubi duše toužil, bylo najít ho, mít ho tady, u sebe, držet ho, ujistit se, že je v naprostém bezpečí a že se mu už nemůže nic stát, protože on se o něj postará. 

On se totiž o něj _měl_ starat. Byl přece starší, byl jeho šéf, měl za něj zodpovědnost. To, co se stalo, byla jeho vina, jenom jeho, protože on ho měl hlídat, neměl mu vůbec dovolit k tomu domu chodit. Reid byl přece tak mladý a tak nezkušený v těchto věcech. Nikdy ho nepřipravil na to, že by se něco takového mohlo stát a on byl teď s tím bláznem, přivázaný k židli, zraněný a vyděšený. A sám. 

Hotch zhluboka, roztřeseně vydechl a složil hlavu do dlaní, lokty na stole. 

Je to všechno jeho vina. On ho měl hlídat, měl ho ochránit a nedokázal to. 

„Hotchi, měl by sis trochu odpočinout,“ ozval se najednou za ním Gideonův tichý hlas. „Nespal jsi už víc než dva dny.“ 

Dva dny? Hotch se bolestně zamračil. Ano, věděl, že už to chvíli je, nespal od okamžiku, kdy Reid zmizel, ani nemohl, a přestože mu to připadalo jako celá věčnost, takto konkrétní údaj ho zaskočil. Dva dny. Hotch se kousl do rtu. To bylo špatné, hodně špatné, protože – ačkoli to nebyl on, kdo měl v malíčku veškeré statistiky zločinnosti v Americe nejméně za posledních sto let – si byl dobře vědom toho, jak rychle klesají uneseným šance na přežití. Reid každou vteřinou mířil více a více ke smrti, hodně rychle, a jeho naděje na přežití třetího dne byly téměř nulové. A oni stále nevěděli, kde ho hledat. 

To nejhorší, nejbolestivější na tom však bylo vědomí, že Reid tohle všechno ví taky. _Proto_ jim zoufale zanechává stopy. Protože to všechno ví a má strach. Protože nechce zemřít. Hotchovi se sevřelo hrdlo. 

_Reide… Spencere._

Hotch konečně zvedl hlavu a podíval se na Gideona, který mezitím přešel místnost a zůstal stát před stolem. Hotchovy hnědé oči byly hluboké a tmavé, prázdné. Jako mrtvé. „Stejně bych neusnul,“ prohlásil po chvíli ticha hluše, nepřítomně. „Neusnu, dokud Reida nenajdeme.“ 

Gideon zamyšleně nakrčil čelo a bez slova si sedl na židli naproti Hotche. Lokty se opřel o stůl. Propletl prsty. „Já vím, že ho máš rád, Hotchi, a že o něj máš strach,“ řekl pomalu, uklidňujícím, měkkým hlasem. Hotch ho upřeně pozoroval, skoro jako dítě, které doufá v útěchu. A on mu ji chtěl dát. „To my všichni. Ale to mu nepomůže, když tady budeš sedět jako živý mrtvý. Musíš si odpočinout, jinak se brzo zhroutíš.“ 

„Jenomže on je tam sám,“ připomněl mu Hotch tiše, hlas se mu třásl potlačovanými pocity. „Přece jsi viděl to video, ne? On je tam sám, je k smrti vyděšený a ten chlap ho mučí.“ Krátce se odmlčel, přemáhal se k pokračování. „A to všechno je jen moje vina, protože to já ho za Henkelem poslal. Nebýt toho, nestalo by se to.“ 

„Nemohl jsi to vědět,“ upozornil ho Gideon jemně. 

„Ale mohl,“ stál si Hotch za svým. „ _Měl_ jsem to vědět. Poslal jsem ho sem, a jestli ho Henkel zabije, bude to moje vina.“ 

„To se nestane.“ Gideon se naklonil přes stůl a položil Hotchovi ruku na rameno. „Podívej se na mě, Hotchi. Tvůj tým jsou ti nejlepší, jaké jsem kdy poznal. Oni ho najdou.“ Jeho tón byl dokonale konejšivý a Hotch věděl, že je dost zkušený psycholog na to, aby přemluvil kohokoli k čemukoli. Ovšem co se týkalo jeho a této situace… Nějak to nepomáhalo. 

Hotch zvedl pohled od poškrábané desky stolu a zabodl ho Gideonovi do očí. „Mám strašný strach,“ přiznal šeptem. 

„Já vím,“ přikývl Gideon chápavě a nepřestával ho soustředěně pozorovat. 

Hotch polkl a ztěžka vydechl. „Miluju ho, Jasone.“

  
_Oh I am what I am_   
_I'll do what I want_   
_But I can't hide_   
_I won't go I won't sleep_   
_I can't breathe_   
_Until you're resting here with me_   


Gideon nepromluvil. Dál si prohlížel Hotchův strhaný obličej. Ve tváři se mu nepohnul ani jediný sval. Jen výraz v jeho očích se po pár vteřinách změnil, zjemněl a najednou byl ještě vstřícnější než předtím, laskavější, chápavější, vřelejší. Jestli byl překvapený, nedal to nijak najevo. „Najdeme ho, Hotchi, to ti slibuju,“ prohlásil měkce a pevně, s tichou podporou mu stiskl rameno. 

Dveře se prudce otevřely a do místnosti strčil hlavu Morgan. „Pojďte se na něco podívat!“ Hotch s Gideonem bez přemýšlení vyrazili za ním. 

_Co se stalo? Co mu ten bastard udělal? Nebyl snad… Reide!_

Za okamžik se všichni tísnili v té malé místnůstce, před počítačem. Na všech monitorech byl Reid. Svázaný, zubožený, zmlácený a na dně. Vlasy na levém spánku měl slepené krví, spodní ret roztržený. Na tvářích měl vlhké cestičky. Hochovo srdce vynechalo úder, když zjistil, že na Reidovu hlavu míří revolver. 

Copak toho už nebylo dost?! Musel ubližovat zrovna Reidovi, právě tomu mladíkovi, který si toho už tolik zažil? 

„Co po něm chce?“ zeptal se Gideon. 

„Chce, aby se zpovídal,“ řekla JJ pomalu. Morgan se postavil za Garciovou, položil jí ruce na ramena a bradu zabořil do vlasů na jejím temeni, zatímco Garciová seděla ztuhle na své židli, prsty na klávesnici, a oči se jí leskly slzami. „Chce, aby mluvil o… Hotchovi.“ 

„Chce, aby mluvil o mně?“ zeptal se Hotch nechápavě. Zoufale. Bezradně. „Ale proč?“ 

Než mohl kdokoli odpovědět, Henkel se pohnul a promluvil tím svým příšerným, hrůzunahánějícím hlasem. „Agent Hotchner. Volal jste jeho jméno… předtím. Je po vás hodně důležitý?“ Hotch sebou trhl. V Henkelově slovech se skrýval krutý výsměch, pobouření a nebezpečný, spalující vztek. 

„Ano,“ odpověděl Reid rozechvěle a podíval se přímo do kamery. Jeho pohled byl jasně omluvný. 

Hotch hypnotizoval monitory. Jen okrajově na sobě cítil pohledy ostatních, všechny byly plné soucitu. Jen ten Gideonův vyjadřoval spíše porozumění a upřímnou starost než cokoli jiného. On jediný věděl, jak se Hotch ve skutečnosti cítí. 

„A záleží jemu na vás?“ zeptal se Henkel mrazivě. 

„Já…“ Reidovi se slova zadrhla v krku. Polknul a sklopil zraněně pohled. „Chtěl jsem to.“ Jeho hlas byl tak tichý, tak slabý. Jako by byl na pokraji svých sil. Jako by to už vzdal. „Aby mě měl rád. Chtěl jsem, aby mu na mně záleželo.“ Reid nedokázal zadržet slzy a pár mu jich steklo po tvářích, přesně tam, kde měl ty lesklé, vlhké cestičky. 

_Nikdo mi neříkejte, že fyzické týrání je horší než to psychické._ Čeho se Henkelovi nepodařilo dosáhnout bitím, toho dosáhl pouhými slovy. Každý měl přece nějaké citlivé místo, stačilo jen ho najít a umět toho využít. 

„Bože…“ vydechla JJ a rozplakala se. 

„Chtěl jsem, aby mu na mně záleželo,“ zopakoval Reid pomalu, hlasem téměř tišším než šepot. „Ale myslím, že se to nikdy nestalo, že jsem pro něj nikdy nebyl opravdu důležitý.“ 

Hotch si přitiskl ruku na ústa a šokovaně zíral na jeden z monitorů. Jak si jen Reid mohl myslet, že… Gideon mu beze slova položil dlaň na paži. Ani se na něj nepodíval, oči přilepené k Reidově tváři na obrazovce. 

„Hotchi…“ zaslechl Morganův hlas, ale zavrtěl hlavou. Nechtěl nic slyšet, nechtěl, aby ho utěšovali. Nechtěl poslouchat, že si to Reid vymyslel, aby obelstil Henkela. Protože to tak nebylo. Viděl to v Reidově obličeji, ten jeho výraz, když říkal, že na něm Hotchovi nezáleží, byl tak jiný od všech těch předchozích hodin a lží. Byl zraněný, ztracený, zlomený. Reid si nevymýšlel. On _věřil_ , že to, co říká, je pravda. 

Netušil, co se stalo v následujících minutách, kdy se propadl do vzduchoprázdna, s Reidovým zhrouceným výrazem před očima; netušil, kdo z nich a jak na to přišel, věděl jen to, že když byl konečně opět schopný vnímat, seděl v autě, které právě zastavovalo před nějakou chatou uprostřed lesů. 

_Reide… Vydrž. Už jsme tady. Jen ještě chvíli vydrž._

Okamžitě vyrazili prohledat chatu. Bylo to tady, poznal tu židli uprostřed jediné místnosti. Jen Reid na ní nebyl. 

Věděl, že nemůžou být daleko, protože Reid by daleko nedošel. Plížili se lesem, v rukou baterky a zbraně, a pak najednou zaslechli výstřel. 

Hotch si byl jistý, že nikdy v životě nezažil větší hrůzu. Tolik se bál, že to nestihli včas, že ho nezachránil, že o něj přišel. Roztřásl se, napůl omráčený, jeho tělo zalil ledový pot. A zároveň se odkudsi zhloubi něj vynořil ten jemu tolik známý obranný mechanismus, nedůvěra. Reid přece nemohl být mrtvý, ne, muselo to být jinak, to prostě nemohla být pravda…

Když dorazili na ten hřbitov, první, co uviděl, byla lopata a zpola vykopaná jáma. Hrob. A pak uviděl Reida, který klečel vedle mrtvého Henkela. Mladíkovy oči byly rozšířené v šoku a stále vyděšené, přestože nebezpečí už pominulo. Byl živý, třásl se po celém těle, revolver mu ležel u nohou. 

„Reide!“ 

Hotch se k němu okamžitě vrhl, padl na kolena vedle něj a prudce ho objal. „Ty blázne! Jak sis mohl myslet, že mi na tobě nezáleží?“ ptal se, zatímco ho k sobě tiskl, jako by chtěl s jeho tělem srůst v jedno, drtil ho v pevném objetí, dlaně na jeho zádech, nos zabořený v jeho vlasech. Bylo to tak úžasné, mít ho tady, u sebe, vědět, že je v pořádku a v bezpečí, držet ho v náruči… konečně. 

„Hotchi…“ Reid slabě zavzlykal a Hotch ho od sebe jemně odstrčil, přidržuje si ho na délku paže od sebe, prsty klouzaje po jeho obličeji od čela až po bradu, aby se přesvědčil, že nemá žádné vážné zranění. Palcem mu zlehounka přejel po roztrženém rtu, něžně mu shrnul vlasy z čela a pak si ho znovu přitáhnul do své náruče, tentokrát mnohem jemněji. Reid se mu opřel hlavou o rameno a obemkl mu paže okolo pasu, aby se k němu mohl více přitisknout. 

Hotchovi sklouzla po tváři jediná šťastná slza, když ho hladil po vlasech. 

„Mám tě rád, Reide,“ zašeptal mu měkce do ucha a stisknul ho ještě pevněji. 

A už ho nepustil.

_I won't leave I can't hide_  
 _I cannot be_  
 _Until you're resting here with me_  
 _(Dido – Here with me)_  



End file.
